1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for charging batteries of boats while being towed and more particularly pertains to charging batteries of a boat while the boat is being towed by a vehicle which is providing the charge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery chargers for the purpose of charging depleted batteries is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery chargers for the purpose of charging depleted batteries heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of charging batteries are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices used for charging batteries. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,181 to Godshalk discloses an auxiliary battery connecting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,139 to Yang discloses an extension cord charging device for connecting tools and appliances to plug receptacle in vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,332 to Bell discloses a trolling motor battery connector system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,223 to Broberg and U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,524 to Wilburn discloses vehicle battery chargers.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,259 to Maurer discloses a remote auxiliary terminal assembly.
In this respect, the systems for charging batteries of boats while being towed according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of charging batteries of a boat while the boat is being towed by a vehicle which is providing the charge.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved systems for charging batteries of boats while being towed which can be used for charging batteries of a boat while the boat is being towed by a vehicle which is providing the charge. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.